Ryoko's Destiny
by smjCherry-chan1
Summary: Sequel to Lives Lost, Friends Found: 1 year after the Kagato incident, everyone is leading a happy life... except Ryoko. She has been seeing a spirit who is trying to kidnap members of the household. Who is this spirit? Read and Review to find out!
1. The Stranger

Ryoko's Destiny  
  
  
  
Hello again Tenchi fans! What you are about to read is the first chapter of the sequel to the story Lives Lost, Friends Found. I have read some of the Tenchi mangas, and added some of the characters from them to this story. If anyone has any questions about the characters or the story, please feel free to e-mail me or write a review! Anyway, the first chapter may be a little confusing, but I will explain more as I move the story along! One more thing, if you haven't read Lives Lost, Friends Found yet, read it before you read this because it may be confusing, and it's a definite spoiler! ( There is some Japanese in here, but I will post the translations at the bottom of the page!) Now that I've said what I want to say, let's move on with the story! Please read and review!!!! ( Enjoy!!!!!)  
  
  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo, the characters from the manga, or Pioneer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Stranger  
  
  
  
Ryoko sat on a bench in a nearby park as she watched Sasami jump in the newly fallen leaves. ( Imagine Sasami's outfit and hair in Tenchi Muyo in Love. I have pictures if anyone's confused.) It was autumn, and this happened to be Ryoko's favorite time of year, as well as Sasami's. For Ryoko, she felt autumn helped her express her memories and feelings. She breathed in the air as her first memory came to her. A strange shadow had appeared in her head, and resembled her own shadow. She couldn't make out the figure, but she seemed to recognize the voice that was calling to her.  
  
" Ryoko…… Ryoko…….."  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes to see Sasami giving her a very worried,concerned look. " Ryoko ni-chan?" Sasami asked.  
  
Ryoko returned from her "daydream" to look at Sasami's worried eyes. She smiled.  
  
" I'm okay, Sasami. Just daydreaming." Ryoko assured her.  
  
Sasami's expression filled with more worry.  
  
" Yeah, but Ryoko, you reminded me of….. you know….." Sasami's voice trailed off.  
  
Ryoko shook her head and looked at the clouds. She laughed.  
  
It had been a year since the Kagato incident, and Ryoko had already forgotton. But, she could tell that Sasami still remembered it as if it were yesterday. She would have to talk to Washu about it.  
  
Just then, a figure was standing directly above Sasami. Ryoko was puzzled as to who it was. To Ryoko's surprise, Sasami's symbol started glowing. The figure then stretched out its hands towards her.  
  
"Sasami!!!!!!" Ryoko yelled as she reached forward to grab the little girl. Her arms grabbed Sasami and she held her tightly. Suddenly, the figure disappeared.  
  
" Ryo….. ko…." Sasami said as she struggled to breathe.  
  
Ryoko quickly realized that she was nearly choking Sasami to death. She released her as Sasami gave her an angry look.  
  
" Ryoko! What's the deal with trying to choke me????" Sasami yelled.  
  
" But…. You didn't see the….." Ryoko's voice trailed off.  
  
"See what??" Sasami yelled.  
  
" The…. Oh, never mind," Ryoko muttered as she stood up from the bench.  
  
" Let's go home now Sasami," Ryoko said apologetically.  
  
Sasami's expression changed into a happy smile.  
  
"Okay!" Sasami said as she smiled even wider.  
  
Ryoko held Sasami's hand as they headed for home.  
  
  
  
At the Masaki Residence, everyone was packing for their trip to Jurai. It was the Startica season, and Tenchi had decided that everyone needed a rest after the event that happened last year. Even Ryoko herself was looking forward to the trip.  
  
As Ryoko and Sasami walked inside the house, they were greeted by Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka smiled as she saw Sasami's smiling face. She turned to Ryoko.  
  
" Did you have fun today, Ryoko?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Ryoko gave her a weak smile.  
  
" Yeah, but something weird just happened. I can't explain it." She said.  
  
" Weird? Would you please tell me about it?" Ayeka asked her.  
  
" Yeah, but how about after Sasami's in bed?" Ryoko said with a whisper.  
  
Ayeka looked confused.  
  
" Why?" she said.  
  
" I'll tell you later…" Ryoko said as she teleported to her room.  
  
Ayeka watched her leave.  
  
'Strange…' she thought.  
  
As she walked away, she didn't notice Washu peeking from her lab door.  
  
Washu ran to her holo-computer and started typing.  
  
' Something went wrong today, and I'm going to find out what!' Washu thought.  
  
She flinched as her computer beeped as it gave her results. Her eyes scanned the page and suddenly dropped it and ran to the lab door.  
  
She spotted Ayeka and Ryoko sitting on the couch. Ryoko was obviously going to explain what had happened earlier that day. Washu watched them with avengence.  
  
" So, Ryoko tell me what happened today." Ayeka said as she sat next to Ryoko on the couch.  
  
Ryoko hesitated. She took a deep breath.  
  
" Well Ayeka, it's like this……" Her voice trailed off.  
  
Washu watched from her lab door.  
  
She turned and leaned against the wall, her body shaking with fear.  
  
" Ryoko…….. you don't know what you're getting yourself into. Your life is in great danger……." She whispered as she sank to her knees and cried as she watched Ryoko tell her story, not knowing an evil figure watching her…  
  
  
  
Okay, in my next chapter, Ryoko's story starts to unfold. As her story nears its end, the evil figure is getting closer…. Don't miss the next chapter: Ryoko's shadow  
  
What is it with Washu's warning to Ryoko? You'll see, just be patient……. 


	2. Ryoko's Shadow

Ryoko's Destiny  
  
Hello again Tenchi fans! Here is chapter 2 of Ryoko's Destiny! I'm sure you're all wondering what is going to happen!! Well, I'll let you read the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Ryoko's Shadow  
  
" So, what exactly happened?" Ayeka asked Ryoko. " Well, it was like this.." Ryoko said.  
  
She told Ayeka of the figure and how it had tried to kidnap Sasami. " Why would that figure want Sasami?" Ayeka interrupted. " Who knows?" Ryoko said,puzzled. Washu continued to watch them from her lab door. "Oh, Ryoko..." she whispered to herself. Washu didn't notice a small leaf fall on her lab floor, where Tsunami appeared. " Something troubling you?" Tsunami asked. Washu gasped as she heard Tsunami's voice. " How'd you get in here?" she asked. ( a normal question she would ask Mihoshi.) " That's not important." Tsunami said as she walked past Washu, her eyes focused on the two women sitting on the couch. Washu's eyes narrowed. Certinly this wasn't about Sasami.. " Washu, I'm afraid that mysterious figure of Ryoko's was after Sasami, am I right?" Tsunami asked mysteriously. Washu nodded.  
  
  
  
" Well, that wasn't all the figure was looking for." Tsunami said. Washu's expression turned serious as Tsunami focused on Ayeka and Ryoko.  
  
" So, you were telling me some other mysterious encounters with that same figure?" Ayeka asked. " Yeah", Ryoko said. " I've been having weird dreams about some strange figure calling my name for months now." Washu's eyes widened. She remembered doing an experiment on Ryoko one day and finding some strange readings. Could the figure be..Zero? ( If you don't know who Zero is, write a review or send me an e-mail!) Tsunami noticed Washu's reaction and knew of the strange dreams Ryoko had been having. But, this situation was puzzling.  
  
Upstairs, Sasami was tossing and turning in her sleep. "No...no!" she yelled. " NOOO!!!" Washu's head turned to the direction of Sasami's bedroom. " Tsunami!" Washu yelled. Tsunami nodded and disappeared. Ryoko and Ayeka rose from the couch as Washu made her way up the stairs, followed by them. Washu and Ryoko stopped in Sasami's doorway, letting Ayeka pass through them.  
  
Ayeka shook Sasami hard. " Sasami, wake up!" she yelled. Sasami's eyes popped open as she quickly sat up. " Ayeka! That person was trying to get me! I didn't know what to do!" she cried into Ayeka's chest as she hugged her. Ayeka looked at Ryoko first, then Washu. Washu slowely made her way to Sasami and wrapped her in a hug as she pulled her into her arms. " I'll take her to the lab to spend the night." Washu said as she made her way down the stairs. As Washu went to her lab, she didn't notice Tsunami standing in front of her, watching Sasami tenderly..  
  
  
  
Well, folks? What do you think? It was a confusing chapter wasn't it? Well, in my next chapter, the figure is finally revealed!!!!! Just wait until my next chapter: Goddess Theory! It's unquestionably thrilling!! 


	3. Goddess Theory

Ryoko's Destiny  
  
Hey! Did everyone hear about that hardware failure? I was mad because I had written some chapters on Ryoko's Destiny and I wouldn't get to upload them!! Anyway, glad the problem's fixed and I can get more reviews!!! In this chapter of Ryoko's Destiny, Tsunami has a conference with Tokimi and in the midst of this, Ryoko now has a dream about the figure. Please read and review!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
I don't own Tenchi Muyo or characters from the manga.  
  
Chapter 3: Goddess Theroy  
  
In Washu's lab, Sasami tossed and turned, for she was afraid to fall asleep, thinking she would have that same dream again. Washu sat a few feet away from her, typing at her computer, watching Sasami sadly. She decided she would wait until Sasami was asleep and she would moniter her brain patterns. She watched as Sasami's eyes grew heavy as she fell asleep.  
  
In the living room, Ryoko and Ayeka were again sitting on the couch, wondering if Sasami was okay. Ryoko slowly stood up. " Ryoko, where are you going?" Ayeka asked. Ryoko turned to face her. " I'm going to bed." Ryoko said. As Ryoko floated into her bedroom, her head hit the pillow and she was asleep.  
  
Tsunami stood outside next to Funaho. She knew she couldn't leave Sasami alone, but she had to do something. She whispered to Funaho before she disappeared.  
  
Ryoko stood in a field of flowers, watching Ryo-oki run trying to catch butterflies. ( Sasami's Night Fears is playing) She thought she saw Tenchi lying in the grass, and she ran over to her. Suddenly Tenchi turned into a mysterious shadow. First, the figure was Tenchi, then changed to Kagato. Kagato lunged at her and grasped her by throat and Ryoko felt herself gasping for breath. She finally took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could. " MOTHER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ayeka sat up as she ran to Washu's lab. But, Washu had already made her way out of the lab door and up the stairs, with Sasami and Ayeka following her. Ryoko was clutching her throat tightly and squirming. Washu ran into the room and wrapped Ryoko in a tight hug. Ryoko immediately stopped choking and started to cry. Ayeka and Sasami watched from the doorway, as Tsunami appeared behind them. Tsunami slowely made her way to Ryoko and Washu. Washu nodded and layed Ryoko down as she went back to her lab.  
  
Back in the lab, Tsunami, Ayeka,and Sasami were crowded around Washu. " Washu, we must get rid of this now." Tsunami said calmly. " Get rid of what?" Ayeka asked. "A spirit. Washu and I think that a spirit may be living inside of Ryoko's mind and taking control of her from within." Tsunami said. " But, how can you be sure of that?" Ayeka asked. " Well, I've been watching Sasami and Ryoko's brain patterns,and from what I see, they are strangely similair to one another." Washu concluded. " But, what can we do?" Sasami asked. " Well,starting right now, I'm going to go inside Ryoko's mind and see if I can collect any data on what's going on." Washu said. Tsunami nodded her head in agreement. As the two goddesses and princesses were figuring out a plan, they had no idea that Ryoko was coming down the stairs. As she made her way out of her room, a ghostly figure followed her.  
  
  
  
I know, I know. Short chapters, right? Don't worry I feel it's necessary to do this. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not uploading in so long. I've been trying to catch up on my anime. I'm getting the Tenchi Muyo OVA Box Set tomorrow, as well as a few Vampire Princess Miyu volumes. Anyway, look out for the next chapter, ( Hopefully soon): Deep inside the mind. It's unquestionably confusing!! 


End file.
